


Adequate

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [13]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate

This is man Nasir has set mind to loving. This is man who will not leave him, ever. 

Nasir will not let him:

Should Agron ever in dead of night slip past Nasir (he couldn’t; Nasir would miss arms around him and spring up in bed like wild man) Nasir will seek his tracks and hunt him down.

Nasir builds Agron’s good qualities, his bad ones, his indifferent ones up into tower of unwavering devotion repellent to men less greedy for validation than Agron. 

‘Take all of me,’ Nasir tells him. His eyes are crazed. ‘From first kiss to last breath, Agron. Take all and empty me. I shall yet have more to give.’

Other man would run, but man like Agron sighs, unsatisfied, thinking, 'This will have to do for now.'


End file.
